Adante
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang kisah cinta dari dua namja yang saling mencintai satu sama lain . Namun salah satu dari keduanya, tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sampai akhirnya ia pergi . Eunhae ff . Hae!Uke , mind RnR please?


Tittle : Adante

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Main Pair : Eunhae

Sub Cast : Kim Youngwoon, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook , and others

Genre : Romance, yaoi, Boy x boy

Summary : Cerita singkat tentang kisah cinta dari dua namja yang saling mencintai satu sama lain . Namun salah satu dari keduanya, tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sampai akhirnya ia pergi .

…

**Note from me : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang saya sukai, yaitu ' Seiho Boys' High School ' karya Izumi Kaneyoshi , namun di ceritanya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan cerita saya . Hanya karakter tokoh yang sama , selebihnya , seperti alur saya memakai pemikiran saya sendiri .**

**Happy Reading ^^**

…

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Ketika rasa itu tiba,_

Lee Hyukjae atau sering disapa Eunhyuk atau Hyuk , adalah namja kelas 1 yang sangat popular disekolahnya . Dia adalah seorang namja penuh pesona. Dia adalah seorang namja yang dibekali dengan beribu keahlian. Dia sangat cuek terhadap sekitarnya . Dia tidak peka dan tidak sensitive . Namun, sikap yang seperti itu membuat para yeoja satu sekolahan atau para uke semakin menggilainya . Mungkin, mereka penasaran dengan tingkah Hyukjae yang seperti itu .

Hyukjae,

Dia berjalan dengan santai dan mengabaikan teriakan histeris setiap murid yang ia lewati . Yah, sudah dipastikan kalau mereka adalah Jewel, sebutan untuk para fanboy atau fangirl dirinya .

Dia sangat disukai dan juga sangat dikagumi . Namun tidak sedikit dari mereka, para namja yang menjabat sebagai seorang seme yang iri akan dirinya .

Iri karna dia popular dikalangan murid yeoja atau namja ( uke ),

Salahkan saja dirinya yang mempunyai wajah tampan .

Salahkan saja dirinya yang nyatanya adalah anak pemilik sekolahan swasta ini .

Salahkan saja dirinya yang mempunyai senyum gummy yang membuat setiap orang yang melihat langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya .

Salahkan saja dirinya yang saat ini belum mempunyai kekasih . Sehingga, semua serangga – sebutan Hyukjae untuk semua yeoja atau uke- selalu mengusik harinya .

Hyukjae kini sedang berada diruang kepala sekolah . Ia menundukkan kepalanya hormat kala Kepala sekolah tersenyum dan duduk disamping dirinya .

"Ada apa Seonsaengnim memanggil saya kemari ?", tanya Hyukjae saat ia belum tahu apa tujuannya ia dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah .

Kepala Sekolah yang bernama Kim Youngwoon itu tersenyum, "Begini Hyukjae-ssi, ada murid pindahan baru dari China, jadi saya minta tolong kepadamu agar bisa mengajarinya, apalagi sebentar lagi akan ada ujian ", pinta Seonsaeng Kim kepada Hyukjae yang memang terkenal sangat pintar dalam bidang pelajaran apapun .

Hyukjae mengangguk , "Baiklah Kim Seongsaeng", ucapnya dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajah tampannya . Ia pun berdiri, lantas membungkukkan tubuhnya 90', "Kalau begitu saya akan kembali ke kelas ", pamit Hyukjae dan kemudia ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah .

…

Hyukjae berjalan ke kelasnya dengan perasaannya yang susah untuk digambarkan . Maksudnya, dia hanya bingung, kenapa ada murid pindahan disaat mau ujian kenaikan kelas . Dan itu, sungguh merepotkan !

Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang luar biasa ributnya . Ada yang bermain sepak bola, makan layaknya dikantin, tiduran di atas lantai, bahkan ada juga yang melakukan _fashion show . _Ini wow ! Kemana para guru? Entahlah, hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya .

Hyukja melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya, menghiraukan tatapan menggoda dari teman yeoja dan namja ( uke ) dikelasnya .

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya kea rah samping kanannya, "Hyung, kemana Jung Seonsaeng?", tanyanya kepada namja yang mempunyai tubuh sedikit berlebih .

Shindong menghentikan aksi makannya, melihat sekilas kea rah Hyukjae kemudia kembali melanjutkan makannya .

"Ke toilet sebentar ", jawabnya acuh. Hyukjae yang ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban teman sekelasnya itu .

Ia pun mengeluarkan buku tugasnya, lalu ia melirik kea rah samping tempat duduknya . Ia menggaruk pelipis matanya , _'Milik siapa ?', _pikirnya saat melihat sebuah tas dengan gantungan – ikan badut dibagian depannya .

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya saat ia mendengar deheman kecil . Ia melihat seorang namja berambut brunette dengan wajah manis menatapnya tajam .

"Ada apa ? apa tas ku mengganggu pandanganmu ?", tanya namja itu ketus yang membuat Hyukjae terkejut dibuatnya .

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Anio", jawabnya dan mengeluarkan tawa garing . Sungguh, tawanya itu membuat hampir yeoja dan namja ( uke ) berteriak karenanya .

Hyukjae tak terlalu memperdulikannya, baginya itu sudah biasa . Namun yang membuatnya bingung adalah,

Kenapa anak manis yang sekarang duduk disampingnya ini, seakan tak mau melihat wajah tampannya . Atau mungkin sekedar menyapanya . Dengan kata lembut tentunya . Tidak seperti tadi, itu sangat tidak sopan , pikir Hyukjae .

Hyukjae menggeser sedikit mejanya, agar berdekatan dengan meja namja manis itu . Hyukjae tersenyum kikuk kala namja manis berhidung mancung dan mempunyai bibir itu menatapnya dingin .

"Kau kan murid baru, jadi kita harus duduk berdekatan seperti ini, agar aku mudah mengajarimu "

"Tapi aku tidak minta untuk diajari olehmu "

Hyukjae merasakan kalau hatinya patah jadi dua. Bagaimana mungkin , dia , namja paling popular disekolahnya , bahkan mungkin se- korea ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si anak baru itu .

OMG, padahal di luar sana banyak sekali yang menunggu agar Hyukjae mengatakan hal itu .

"Aku disuruh oleh Kim Seonsaeng agar mengajarimu ", Hyukjae mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dan membaginya untuk namja manis yang belum diketahui namanya itu .

Namja manis itu berdecih, walau akhirnya ia mau mengikuti saran Hyukjae. Apalagi ada seonsaengnim didepan sana .

"Kau bukan orang China kan ?", tanya Hyukjae disela-sela ia menulis . Lama tak ada jawaban , akhirnya Hyukjae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah namja itu .

Deg.

Deg.

'_Sangat manis'_

Hyukjae tanpa kedip memandangi wajah namja itu dari samping . Sungguh sangat manis bahkan terbilang cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja .

Dan tanpa sadar, namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah samping . Tepat ke arahnya, hingga mata mereka saling beradu pandang .

Hyukjae tersenyum saat ia bia melihat seulas senyum tercipta dari mata indah namja manis itu . Ia tak berdusta, ia melihat senyum itu .

"Kau bodoh, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti eoh?", tanya namja itu sambil melemparkan tatapan horror kea rah Hyukjae .

Hyukjae mengganggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gatal . Hyukjae merasakan kalau tenggorokannya sedang ditikam sesuatu, sehingga ia tak bisa untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja manis itu .

"Hmh, itu ,karna "

'_Kau sangat manis, sehingga mataku tak mampu berpaling '_

"Karna kau bodoh"

Hyukjae tersenyum saat namja itu mengatai dirinya bodoh .

Ya . Memang dirinya sudah menjadi bodoh karna namja ini . Sungguh, ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya .

Aneh, namun ia merasakan ada sebuah getaran lain saat ia melihat mata itu . Tatapan mata yang mampu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak .

Walau tatapan itu dingin, tapi Hyukjae dapat melihat, sebuah kehangatan terselip disana .

Hyukjae melirik sebuah buku yang dipegang oleh namja itu . Hingga ia mengernyitkan dahinya, " Donghae ? namanya Donghae ya ?", saat ia melihat tulisan Hangeul tepat didepan cover buku tersebut .

"Donghae-ah "

Namja itu menoleh dengan wajah malasnya sambil menatap Hyukjae datar, "Apa?",tanyanya ketus dan terkesan kasar .

Hyukjae tersenyum manis, menampilkan sederet gigi putih dan gusi merahnya . Namun, entah kenapa namja manis yang bernama Donghae itu tidak terpesona sedikitpun .

Apa dia seme ? Tidak. Dia adalah uke . Lihat saja penampilan dia yang terkesan feminine . Dan jangan lupakan mata indahnya yang tersenyum jika Hyukjae melihatnya .

Dan Hyukjae berani bersumpah, senyum namja itu akan jauh lebih indah .

Hyukjae menyerahkan buku pelajarannya kepada Donghae, yang di sambut kasar oleh Donghae tentunya . Hyukjae hanya menghela nafas melihatnya .

"Kau orang China ?"

" -"

"Aku lihat kau seperti orang korea"

"-"

"Marga mu apa ?"

"-"

"Lee ya, ah, kita sama , ternyata kau bukan orang China , sudah ku duga ", Hyukjae membaca tulisan Hangeul tentang biodata Donghae yang terselip disebuah buku milik Donghae .

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam, "Kau berisik", ungkapnya lalu melemparkan buku yang tadi Hyukjae pinjamkan kepadanya tepat ke wajah Hyukjae .

"Heeyy"

Hyukjae berteriak kala melihat Donghae berjalan keluar kelas . Donghaepun hanya menatap datar, ke setiap yeoja dan para uke dikelas yang sama dengannya , yang sepertinya tengah mencibirnya .

"Hyuk , kau taka pa ?", tanya seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil , Hyukjae menggeleng, "Tidak apa Ryeong, aku baik- baik saja ", Hyukjae langsung bergegas berdiri dan meninggalkan Ryeong yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook yang terjatuh karna senggolan tubuh besarnya .

Ryeowook memukul lantai bawahnya kesal, "Ahh~, Hyukjae jahat, dengan anak baru itu dia mau saja berinteraksi, tapi kenapa denganku dia tak mau ", keluh Ryeowook sambil berdiri ditemani temannya yang lain .

"Karna kau kecentilan ", sahut namja manis yang mempunyai gigi kelinci yang duduk dibelakang kursi Hyukjae .

Ryeowook menatap namja itu tajam, "Tak usah ikut campur ", Ryeowookpun berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas . Yah, jam istirahat sudah mulai dari beberapa menit yang lalu .

Namja manis itu tersenyum tipis, "Terlalu berlebihan", ia pun bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin sekolah, diikuti beberapa temannya .

…

Hyukjae kini berada di perpustakaan sekolah . Dia duduk sambil memangku dagunya, memperhatikan seseorang yang kini tengah membaca sebuah buku disampinya .

"Kau mencoreti bukuku Donghae-ah ", Hyukjae berucap sambil menarik buku bacaan yang dibaca oleh Donghae . Hal itu membua t Donghae kesal, "Kau ini bodoh !", Donghaepun menatap Hyukjae tajam dan memajukan bibirnya .

Hyukjae terpaku melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae yang begitu lucu dimatanya .

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, kemudia dia memilih-milih buku yang ada dirak belakangnya .

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan coretan di dalam buku pelajarannya . Ia menaikan satu alsinya, saat ia menyadari satu hal .

Setiap halaman yang dicoreti Donghae , hanya ada satu hurup yang dilingkarinya . Jika dirangkai, maka akan terbaca,

"Kau mengataiku monyet eoh?", tanya Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang , tidak untuk tubuhnya .

Donghae tersenyum tipis, "Kau percis dan , aku rasa ",Donghae kembali menatap buku dirak-rak, "Lebih sempurna monyet daripada kau ", lanjut Donghae dengan nada datarnya .

Ok.

Hyukjae ingin rasanya membunuh namja manis ini diperpustakaan . Tapi niat kejinya itu diurungkan kala, ada perasaan lain yang tersirat dihatinya .

Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang baru ditemuinya ?

Merekapun hening dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing . Menghabiskan waktu istirahat diperpustakaan , tidak buruk .

Tanpa diketahi oleh Hyukjae, Donghae tersenyum kecil sambil menatap sebuah gambar monyet disebuah buku yang ada ditangannya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Dia sedang jatuh cinta …_

Sudah hampir seminggu Donghae dan Hyukjae melakukan kegiatan bersama . Walau sikap Donghae tetap acuh terhadapnya . Namun, kedekatan Donghae dengan Hyukjae menimbulkan kecemburuan bagi para yeoja dan para uke disekolah .

Kini Hyukjae sedang berada di perpustakaan, entah kenapa seminggu terakhir ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan daripada harus ke kantin dan memberikan ' tanda tangannya ' kepada para Jewel .

Mungkin karna Donghae,

Hyukjae tersenyum saat melihat Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya . Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, saat ia merasakan ada hal aneh pada hatinya .

Ia pun hendal bangkit, kalau saja tangannya tak ditahan oleh tangan lain .

"Lepaskan tanganku bodoh!", ujar Donghae kasar sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dari tangannya .

"Kau mau kemana ?", tanya Hyukjae , dan Donghae, "Bukan urusanmu, lepaskan !", akhirnya Hyukjae melepaskan genggaman tangannya itu .

Donghae menatapnya kesal, "Dasar bodoh!", umpatnya kesal lalu berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan .

Hyukjae menggaruk kepalanya, "Ah~, padahal aku hanya ingin mengajaknya jalan malam ini", ungkapnya. Ia mengghela nafasnya, "Dia , sangat berbeda ", lanjutnya lagi .

…

Hyukjae saat ini sedang berada dilapangan basket . Setelah pelajaran olahraga, dia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan dulu sejenak tubuhnya .

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas saat ia melihat siapa yang saat ini menghampirinya .

"Hyuk , apa kau haus, ini aku belikan susu strawberry kesukaanmu", ujar Ryeowook sambil memberikan sekotak susu kepada Hyukjae .

Hyukjae tersenyum palsu, "Gomawo", ucapnya sambil menerima susu kotak tersebut .

"Eh, Hyuk , kau mau kemana ?", tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Hyukjae berdiri, Hyukjae melihat Ryeowook , "Aku mau berganti baju, kenapa ?", tanya Hyukjae .

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajakmu menonton mala mini, apa bisa ?", tanyanya sambil memberikan tatapan sendunya pada Hyukjae .

Hyukjae tidak mempan dengan jurus murahan seperti itu .

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Maaf, aku sudah ada janji", Hyukjae berlalu begitu saja, dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menatapnya kesal .

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Pasti ini gara-gara anak baru itu", ujarnya lalu ia bengkit dan berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk berganti baju .

Berbohong demi kebaikan , tidak dilarang bukan ?

…

Hyukjae berjalan menuju toilet pria, namun belum sampai pada tujuannya . Langkahnya terhenti, saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia sukai, Donghae, sedang bersama sunbae yang tidak kalah popular dengannya .

"Gomawo Siwoniie Hyung", ujar Donghae kepada namja tinggi dan juga tampan yang kini berdiri dihadapan Donghae .

Hyukjae merasakan kalau ia benci melihat semuanya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Ketika lidah serasa kelu,_

"Donghae-ah"

Donghae berbalik, dan menatap Hyukjae dengan satu alis terangkat, "Apa?", tanya Donghae .

Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Kenapa kau tak pernah memanggil nama ku ?", tanyanya yang membuat Donghae bingung .

"Kau memanggil nama Siwon dengan sebutan Siwoniie, kau baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya kan ? sedangkanku , kita sudah hampir dua minggu berteman , dan kau sama sekali tak pernah memanggil namaku, namaku cukup singkat, kau bisa panggil aku Hyuk, eunhyuk , atau hyukjae !"

"Kau cemburu ?"

Sukses pertanyaan Donghae tepat menusuk jantungnya . Hyukjae tak bisa berbicara apapun .

Hyukjae terlihat gugup dan terlihat sangat bodoh didepan Donghae .

Donghae berdecih, "Dasar bodoh !", ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terdiam didalam perpustakaan .

Hyukjae mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi, ia menjabak rambutnya, "Susah sekali untuk berkata iya", keluhnya sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja .

…

Donghae sedang duduk sendiri didalam kelas . Selama hampir dua minggu ini, ia tak mempunyai teman . Mungkin hanya Hyukjae yang mau berteman dengannya .

Dia, mempunyai kepribadian yang tertutup .Hingga semuanya menjauhinya , atau mungkin karna dia dekat dengan Hyukjae ?

Donghae menutup novelnya dengan sangat keras, saat wajah Hyukjae melintas dipikirannya . Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan mengusir wajah itu .

Dia membuka kembali novel favoritenya yang berjudul ' The Wheel of Time ' . Dia membaca novel tersebut dengan wajah seriusnya , datar namun manis . Yah, sangat manis bagi seseorang yang saat ini memperhatikannya dari ambang pintu .

"Sebentar lagi akan ujian, kenapa kau membaca novel ?", tanya Hyukjae sambil duduk diatas meja milik Donghae . Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, "Bukan urusanmu bodoh!", Donghae menutup novel tersebut .

"Itukan The Wheel of time ", tanya Hyukjae dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil memandang Donghae yang kini begitu lekat memandangnya .

"Itu ada dibuat filmnya kan ?", tanya Hyukjae , Donghae mengangguk , "Ne, Eommaku mendapatkan undangan untuk menonton film tersebut ", jawab Donghae .

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Benarkah ? ah~, aku ingin sekali menontonnya , tapi tiketnya sudah sold out ", ujarnya yang sudah pasti diabaikan oleh Donghae .

"Kalau kau mau, aku punya dua tiket untuk itu ", ujar Donghae sambil memasukkan novel tersebut ke dalam tas .

"Apa benar , ahh~ , terimakasih Donghae-ah ", Hyukjae segera turun dari meja dan memeluk tubuh Donghae .

Donghae merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak normal . Ia segera mendorong pelan dada Hyukja. Dia takut kalau Hyukjae bisa menyadari detakan jantungnya yang berpacu dengan sangat keras,

"Kau ingin membunuhku eoh ?", iapun segera membuang wajahnya kea rah lain . Pura-pura kesal , walau sebenarnya ia tengah menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya .

Hyukjae tersenyum saja mendengarnya, lalu ia mencubit gemas pipi Donghae . Membuat Donghae membelalakan matanya dan memukul pipi Hyukjae dengan gulungan kertas yang ada di atas meja, "Kau bodoh !", umpatnya kesal , namun justru membuat Hyukjae tertawa .

Sungguh lucu, wajah Donghae saat ini .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Ketika kata itu terucap, _

Hyukjae kini sedang duduk disebuah bangku yang berada didepan bioskop .Yah, tempat dia bertemu dengan Donghae untuk menonton film bersama .

Hyukjae tersenyum sendiri, saat sebuah pemikiran melintas dibenaknya .

Dia sedang menunggu Donghae untuk menonton film bersama . Ini seperti kencan , pikirnya .

Ia pun menggaruk kepalanya , "Ahh~, dia lama sekali", ucapnya sambil melirik jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya .

"Mungkin karna aku yang terlalu cepat", lanjutnya lagi , dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil .

Benar saja , mereka berjanji untuk bertemu jam 7 malam . Sedangkan Hyukjae sudah menunggunya dari jam 5 sore .

Astaga .

Hyukjae hampir terlelap kalau saja tak ada suara petasan yang membuatnya tersadar . Hyukjae menguap sambil mengusap wajahnya .

"Huh, jam 10 malam ?", teriaknya tak percaya saat melihat angka yang tertera diam tangannya .

…

Keesokan harinya dikelas,

"Kau mempermaikanku ?"

Donghae meletakkan tasnya dengan kasar, "Aku sudah minta maaf bukan ", Donghae memilih untuk membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya .

"Kau tahu , aku menunggumu selama 5 jam !", Hyukjae menaikan nada suaranya . Untung saja dikelas masih tak ada orang yang datang .

Donghae tetap menundukkan kepalanya , menatap buku dihadapannya .

"Aku tak meminta dirimu untuk menungguku, dasar bodoh !"

Hyukjae kali ini marah . Biasanya , Donghae sekesal apapun atau semarah apapun akan melihat wajahnya walaupun sekilas . Tapi kenapa saat ini, dia serasa enggan untuk memandang wajah Hyukjae ?

Hyukjae duduk disamping Donghae, lalu mengangkat wajah Donghae untuk menghadap ke arahnya . Donghae tak bisa memungkirinya lagi,

Tatapan itu,

Aku,

"Wajahmu kenapa ?", tanya Hyukjae panic saat melihat , wajah Donghae dibagian pipi terdapat luka lebam dan dibagian sudut bibirnya terlihat sedikit robek .

Donghae ingin menolehkan wajahnya kea rah lain, tapi tidak bisa . Hyukjae menahan wajahnya dengan sangat kuat .

"Aku hanya menabrak pintu", elak Donghae, Hyukjae mengeram kesal, "Kau berbohong Donghae-ah, katakana siapa yang melakukan ini kepadamu ?", tanya Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae hanya diam menatapnya .

"Katakan, akan ku pastikan dia mati hari ini karna berani menyentuhmu "

…

Hyukjae sedang berjalan ke atas atap gedung sekolahnya . Setelah mengantar Donghae ke ruang kesehatan, dia memilih untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak .

"Hyuk ", sapa seorang teman dari kelas 2 , yang bernama Hangeng . Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya sambil menghampiri Hangeng dan beberapa temannya .

" Oh iya Hyuk , aku dengar kau cukup akrab dengan Donghae si anak baru itu ", Hyukjae berdehem kecil menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hangeng kepadanya .

Hangeng menatap Hyukjae dengan menautkan alisnya, "Aku bingung denganmu, kenapa kau mau berteman dengannya?",tanya Hangeng yang membuat Hyukjae tersenyum kecil .

'_Karena bagiku , dia sungguh istimewa '_

Hyukjae ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihatinya, namun Hangeng lebih dulu untuk angkat bicara .

"Dia itu sangat kasar, dan juga tidak baik "

Hyukjae menatap Hangeng tajam, sambil mengepalkan tangannya .

"Cukup", ujarnya dingin dan mutlak .

"Wajahnya saja manis, dalamnya dia seperti anjing liar "

"Hentikan Hangeng Hyung"

Hangeng tertawa, dan dia seperti menulikan apa yang Hyukjae katakana . Dia menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Tak salah jika kemarin, Ryeowook dan teman-temannya mengeroyok dia, haha, sudah pantas ia mendapatkannya, dasar mulut sampah "

Jadi kemarin Donghae tidak karna,

Dan luka yang ada diwajah Donghae itu,

Hyukjae menarik kerah baju Hangeng dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah pukulan tepat diwaah Hangeng . Hal itu, membuat teman Hangeng yang lain ikut menyerang Hyukjae .

Bugh

Bugh

"Jangan pernah hina dia, kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia sebenarnya "

Bugh

Bugh

…

Mungkin,Donghae memang kasar . Dia terkadang suka bicara dengan nada yang tidak sopan . Tapi, dia manis . Wajahnya damai , seperti wajah malaikat . Saat dia merengut, ia akan memajukan bibirnya dan itu, sangat lucu dan menggemaskan .

Jika ia jahat , dia tak disini . Dia tak diatas atap gedung ini . Menjatuhkan air mata untuk Hyukjae yang terbaring disana .

Donghae terduduk disamiping tubuh Hyukjae, tak ada kata yang bisa ungkapkan . Hanya guncangan kecil pada bahu Hyukjae dan isakannya yang cukup untuk Hyukjae artikan .

Hyukjae tersenyum dibalik matanya yang terpejam . Dia tiba-tiba langsung membuka matanya, dan itu membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget karnanya .

"K-kau tidur ?", tanyanya dengan gugup, dan Hyukjae mengangguk .

"Yah, aku lelah", Hyukjae memperhatikan disekitarnya, "Mereka sudah pulang ya", ucapanya saat tak ada siapapun diatas atap gedung selain dirinya dan juga Donghae .

"Kau menangis Donghae-ah ?", Hyukjae segera menghapus air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Donghae . Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak menangis bodoh !", Donghae bangkit dan ingin berlari menjauh dari tempat itu, kalau saja Hyukjae tidak menahan lengannya .

Hyukjae menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam dekapannya, "Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan ku, dan aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu menangis Donghae-ah ", Hyukjae mengusap-usap punggung belakang Donghae dengan lembut .

Nyatanya, Donghae tidak berontak sedikitpun . Dia seperti menikmati sentuhan Hyukjae ditubuhnya . Hyukjae merenggangkan pelukannya . Ia menatap mata Donghae yang penuh dengan air mata disana . Hyukjae tersenyum , seraya menghapus buliran air mata itu .

"Aku menyukaimu Hae, aku mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghaeyo ", Hyukjae mengangkat dagu Donghae dan segera menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Donghae yang tipis itu .

Ia lumat dengan sedikit lembut, membuat Donghae mendesah pelan karenannya .

Donghae terisak saat ciuman itu terlepas, "Tadi aku lihat, wajah mereka lebih mengenaskan dari wajahmu ", ujar Donghae sambil menatap wajah Hyukjae yang terdapat beberapaa luka disana .

"Maaf, karna aku kau seperti ini "

Hyukjae tersenyum, " Aku yang minta maaf, karna aku, kau tak mempunyai teman ", sambung Hyukjae dan kembali membawa Donghae kedalam pelukannya .

Hyukjae tersenyum saat Donghae membalas pelukannya itu . Dan dia pun, menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Hyukjae .

Namun jujur, hati Hyukjae tak tenang . Ia sudah mengungkapkan semua perasaanya , tapi kenapa Donghae tidak membalas pernyataannya itu ? Walaupun Hyukjae mengerti dan tahu, Donghae juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya .

…

Hyukjae menggebrak meja belajar Ryeowook dengan sangat keras . Membuat semua murid didalam kelas itu menatap ke arah Hyukjae dan Ryeowook termasuk Donghae yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka .

"Kau berani melukai Donghae huh?", Hyukjae berdecih, ia menatap mata Ryeowook dengan sangat tajam . Membuat Ryeowook dan hampir semua murid dikelas takut melihatnya .

Hyukjae jika marah sangat menakutkan !

"Jika kau masih berani mengganggunya, ku pastikan kau mati ditanganku detik itu juga "

Ryeowook menelan salivanya susah dan dadanya tiba-tiba sesak . Hyukjae baru saja mengancamnya kah ?

Hyukjae berjalan menghampiri kursinya dan memberikan senyum kea rah Donghae yang hanya menatapnya datar .

Tidak apa .

Hyukjae sudah biasa dengan hal itu . Cukup berada didekat Donghae , walau Hyukjae tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Donghae kepadanya . Itu sudah membuatnya bahagia .

Selalu berdekatan dengan Donghae, membuat ketenangan bathin untuknya sendiri .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Semua seperti mimpi, _

Ujian sekolah sudah terlewati . Kini, para murid sedang menunggu hasilnya . Bagi siswa kelas 3, mereka sudah meninggalkan sekolah dari sebulan yang lalu .

Hyukjae menyapukan pandangannya hampir ke seluruh sekolah . Namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan Donghaenya . Yah, Donghaenya . Mereka sudah berpacarankah ? Belum . Tapi Hyukjae sudah mengklaim kalau Donghae adalah miliknya .

"Hyuk"

Hyukjae berbalik dengan cepat saat mendengar namanya diserukan .

"Eh Sungmin Hyung, ada apa ?", tanya Hyukjae saat melihat Sungmin, teman sekelasnya, berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa .

"Kau sudah tahu, kalau Donghae akan kembali ke China ? hari ini ?"

"huh?"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat ke airport Hyuk, tadi aku mendengar dari Kim Seonsaeng kalau Appanya Donghae sudah datang dari China dan membawa Donghae kembali bersamanya "

Hyukjae merasakan kalau kakinya lemas seketika . Donghae akan meninggalkannya ? Kembali ke China ? Berarti dia tidak akan datang lagi ke Seoul ?

Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Gomawo Hyung, aku pergi dulu ", pamitnya dan lari dengan cepatnya kea rah parkiran sekolah .

…

Hyukjae kini sudah berada di bandara . Ia terus saja berlari, mencari Donghaenya . Hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya saat dari kejauhan ia melihat, seseorang namja dengan balutan kaos bewarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih .

Hyukjae segera berlari saat dia yakin, itu adalah Donghaenya . Apalagi setelah sosok itu memutarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hyukjae tanpa kedip .

"Kau akan pergi huh ? selamanya ?", tanya Hyukjae sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat . Tak ada kata yang bisa Donghae keluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae untuknya . Namun, perlahan air mata lolos begitu saja, bergulir membasahi pipi mulusnya .

Hyukjae merenggangkan pelukannya, "Kau jangan menangis Hae", Hyukjae mengusap lembut pipi Donghae .

Donghae tersenyum untuk kali pertama . Tersenyum begitu manisnya dan senyuman itu membuat Hyukjae semakin tak rela untuk melepaskan dirinya .

Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae, "Maaf", gumamnya dan kemudia ia melepaskan pelukannya . Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya .

"Aku belum sempat mengajakmu menonton ini, setidaknya kau bisa membacanya kan ?", Hyukjae menerima novel tersebut .

Hyukjae kembali membawa Donghae ke dalam dekapannya . Menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cintanya kepada namja manis yang hampir 5 bulan menemani harinya .

Walau sampai saat ini, Donghae tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hyukjae .

Hyukjae merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap mata Donghae yang kini menatapnya , "Aku akan menunggumu Hae, sampai kapanpun ", Hyukjae tersenyum saat ia melihat Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengarnya . Sepertinya, Donghae menyetujui kata-kata itu .

" Saranghaeyo Hae", Hyukjae menghapus jarak diantara keduanya, dan mencium bibir Donghae dengan sangat mesra .

Ciuman yang mungkin menjadi ciuman terakhir yang bisa Hyukjae rasakan .

Hyukjae menatap punggung Donghae yang berjalan menjauhinya. Donghae berjalan dengan Appanya disampingnya .

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangannya lembutnya. Seakan menyalurkan sebuah kata yang ada didalam hatinya saat ini .

'_Nado saranghae'_

…

_Semua indah pada akhirnya , _

Tiga tahun kemudian,

Hyukjae merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya , ia menguap sangat lebar sambil menatap jam dinding kamarnya .

Jam 8 pagi .

Sekarang dirinya adalah mahasiswa disalah satu Universitas yang cukup terkenal di kotanya itu . Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat ke kamar mandi . Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat keadaan kamarnya yang sangat berantakkan .

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamarnya terlebih dahulu . Ia merapikan lemari dan meja belajarnya . Tanpa sengaja , ia menjatuhkan sebuah buku yang bertumpuk disamping lengannya .

Hyukjae memungut buku-buku tersebut, namun pandangannya menyanyu saat ia melihat sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya .

Ia mendekap buku yang nyatanya adalah sebuah novel, novel milik Donghae tentunya . ia merasakan kalau hatinya saat ini menangis . Menangis karna terlalu merindukan namja manis yang selalu mengatainya bodoh .

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba mengenang waktu bersama dirinya dengan Donghae . Indah, dan sebentar . Namun bisa membuat Hyukjae tersenyum .

Ia membuka matanya, lalu ia buka novel tersebut . Asal tahu saja, Hyukjae belum sempat untuk membacanya atau mungkin, ia tak ingin membacanya . Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membaca novel tersebut, jika ingatan akan Donghae terngiang didalam pikirannya .

Itu menyakitkan .

Bisa dibayangkan, rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai ?

Dan parahnya, kau tak tahu perasaan orang itu kepadamu . Walau, cara yang ia tunjukkan sudah cukup membuktikan kalau sebenarnya, Donghae juga mencintainya .

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil saat membuka lembar demi lembar novel tersebut . Apalagi saat melihat kebiasaan Donghae yang selalu melingkari setiap hurup disetiap lembar halaman buku , seperti halnya novel ini .

Hingga akhirnya senyum Hyukjae hilang, ia meremas novel tersebut . Hatinya memanas , entah kenapa dan karna apa ? Mungkin karna suatu kata yang tersimpan dalam novel tersebut .

Jika hurupnya dirangkai , maka sebuah kalimat terbentuk .

" **Saranghaeyo Hyukiie "**

Hyukjae menjatuhkan air matanya . Kenapa baru saat ini ia mengetahuinya . Mengetahui kalau Donghae juga mencintainya . Dan sebutan untuknya, itu manis sekali . Itu adalah nama terindah yang pernah Hyukjae dengar .

Hyukiie,

Bisakah waktu diputar kembali, pintanya lirih .

…

Hyukjae berjalan santai disebuah taman untuk menghilangkan rasa rindunya, mungkin . Ia mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku taman sambil menyesap sekotak susu strawberry .

Di hari minnggu yang kelam, pikirnya sadis .

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dank e kiri , entah perasaannya saja atau apa . Ia merasakan kalau dia melihat bayangan Donghae melintas dimatanya .

Hyukjae mengucek matanya , "Ah~, ilusi saja", ia pun memejamkan matanya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sisi bangku .

Mungkin ini efek dari dirinya membaca selembar surat yang ia temukan , terselip dihalaman-halaman novel tersebut .

Surat yang membuat dirinya lebih ingin bertemu dengan Donghae .

Mengungkapkan segala perasaaanya yang terkubur begitu lamanya .

Langit telah berubah sore, Hyukjae berdiri sambil merenggangkan ototnya . Lelah , batinnya .

Ia pun berjalan , lalu merogoh ponselnya saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar . Ia tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan temannya waktu SMA , Sungmin .

Karena terlalu asyik membaca, ia tak melihat lagi dengan jalan didepannya . Hingga, tanpa diketahui oleh Hyukjae ataupun orang itu, yang sepertinya sedang sibuk membenahi letak minuman kalengnya dan ponsel ditangannya .

BRAKK

"Ugh~"

Hyukjae terjatuh, dengan orang itu diatas tubuhnya . Ia menatap kaosnya yang kotor akibat tumpahan air dari seseorang yang kini belum beranjak dari atas tubuhnya .

Hingga akhirnya, Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang kini masih setia berada diatas tubuhnya . Matanya membulat kala melihat wajah sang namja manis –

"H-hae"

Namja manis itu – Donghae tak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat siapa yang kini berada dibawah tubuhnya . Hingga akhirnya, setetes air mata terjatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Kau benar-benar Donghae ?", tanya Hyukjae sambil berusaha berdiri, dan Donghae menatapnya tajam sambil memajukan bibirnya, "Kau tidak berubah, kau masih saja bodoh !", ujarnya sambil menangis bahagia .

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil membawa tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku sangat merindukanmu Hae, sangat ", ungkap Hyukjae . Donghae tersenyum senang mendengarnya .

Diapun sama , tak jauh berbeda dengan Hyukjae . Dia sangat dan sangat merindukan si bodoh Hyukjae . Si bodoh yang mampu merebut hatinya yang beku . Si bodoh yang selalu saja masuk ke dalam mimpinya ,. Si bodoh yang sangat dicintainya .

Hyukjae menghapus air mata disudut mata Donghae, "Jangan menangis lagi hm", Donghae mengangguk menjawabnya, ia pun kembali memeluk tubuh namja yang lebih pendek dari dirinya itu .

"Hae", Donghae bergumam menjawabnya, "Gomawo sudah membalas perasaanku , aku takut kehilanganmu Hae, dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi ", Donghae menangis mendengarnya dan tak berniat untuk menjawabnya . Hanya sebuah pelukan , yang mengartikan semuanya .

"Hyukiie"

Hyukjae merenggangkan pelukannya, "Ada apa ?", tanya Hyukjae dengan lembut, "Anio, aku hanya ingin bilang terimakasih, karna mau menungguku ", Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya .

Ia kecup kening Donghae dengan cukup lama, "Karna aku percaya, kau akan kembali dengan membawa cinta untukku, gomawo", ujar Hyukjae lalu mengecup bibir Donghae yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan .

Biarlah mereka seperti itu . Menikmati kebahagian yang tak sempat mereka rasakan karna terhalang sang waktu .

Biarkanlah mereka saling melempar senyum, saling berpelukan , dan saling berciuman . Memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain . Melepas rindu yang sudah lama tak terobati .

Hyukjae,

Donghae,

_Kau bodoh, dia sangat bodoh . Dia bernama , Lee Hyukjae ._

_Dia adalah namja kedua yang membuatku tersenyum, _

_Dia , bukan pertama namja yang aku lihat dengan hatiku, _

_Namun, dia adalah namja terakhir yang menutup pintu hatiku, _

_Mengunci hatiku hanya untuknya ,_

_Kau tahu kenapa aku sering mengataimu bodoh huh?_

_Karena memang, kau sangat bodoh dimataku ._

_Kebodohanmu sering membuatku tertawa, _

_namun kebodohanmu yang sebenarnya aku maksud adalah, _

_Kau bodoh tidak bisa membaca pikiran dan hatiku,_

_Kau bodoh karna kau tak tahu, bagaimana aku ingin selalu disisimu ,_

_Saat kau membelaku, _

_Aku senang, walau aku tak bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata lebih dari itu ._

_Maaf,_

_Aku takut jika aku mengatakan ' cinta ' _

_Aku takut, jika aku mengatakan hal itu, kau akan meninggalkanku , _

_Seperti dia, _

_Choi Siwon,_

_Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, pacar pertamaku, _

_Dan dia adalahorang pertama yang membuat hati ini sakit, hampa dan merasa kosong,_

_Kesepian ,_

_Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan , _

_Kau tak heran, aku pindah sekolah pada pertengahan semester ?_

_Kau kan bodoh , mana mungkin bisa berpikir?_

_Aku meninggalkan China, karna untuk melupakan dirinya,_

_Dia meninggal , dua hari sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul,_

_Tapi, _

_Itu dulu, _

_Sebelum aku mengenalmu,_

_Bertemu dengamu adalah suatu anugerah ,_

_Aku jatuh cinta denganmu, _

_Saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu,_

_Dikelas ,_

_Ingat bodoh?_

_Aku mencintaimu, Hyukiie_

_Aku menyayangimu, Hyukiie_

_Aku merindukanmu, Hyukiie_

_Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu , _

_Maaf , awalnya aku ragu,_

_Ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri,_

_Hingga aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke China,_

_Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari, _

_Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu,_

_Hyukiie,_

_Saat aku mengatakan kata cinta, _

_Ribuan kepahitan, kesedihan, dan kesepian terselip didalamnya,_

_Tapi, _

_Saat ini,_

_Saat aku mengatakan kata cinta untukmu,_

_Aku tahu dan aku sangat mengerti,_

_Aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu ,_

_Jika kau merindukan diriku, _

_Putarlah lagu ' Adante ' dari Super Junior,_

_Aku sangat menyukai lagu itu,_

_Anggap saja, kita bisa mendengar lagu itu bersama-sama,_

_Walau dalam tempat dan waktu yang berbeda,_

_Hyukiie,_

_Saranghaeyo,_

…

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::**

Chap bonus ^^

Hyukjae sedang duduk ditepi ranjang miliknya . Ia tersenyum saat ia melihat Donghae keluar dari dalam kemar mandi, "Ahh~, kau begitu cantik istirku ", Donghae tersipu malu mendengarnya .

Bukan karna pujiannya , melainkan karna panggilan baru terhadapnya . Istri , kurang lebih dua jam Donghae sah menjadi istri sah dari – Lee Hyukjae .

Donghae duduk manja dipangkuan Hyukjae, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher tegas milik Hyukjae .

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mengecup bibir Donghae. Membuat senyum childish Donghae terkembang . Akhirnya, Hyukjae bisa menemukan sisi Donghae yang lain saat ia memutuskan untuk bisa menggali kehidupan Donghae .

Donghae manja, kekanakan, dan keras kepala .

Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hyukjae . Hyukjae dengan lembut mengelus punggung Donghae .

"Hyukiie, bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan lagu Adante ", Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , menatap wajah Hyukjae yang berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahnya . Donghae mengecup bibir tebal Hyukjae, "Bagaimana ?", tanyanya lagi .

Hyukjae menaikan satu alisnya, "A-adante?", tanya Hyukjae ragu , Donghae menatapnya tajam .

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu lagu itu "

Hyukjae menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Hmh, itu , aku , ahh", ujar Hyukjae terbata, Donghae yang kesal segera turun dari pangkuan Hyukjae dan langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut .

"Mian haeyo baby, aku tahu lagu itu, saat aku membaca surat darimu "

"Kapan"

"Hm, saat kita bertemu kembali"

"MWOO?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam , ia pukul wajah dan kepala Hyukjae dengan bantal yang ia dapat dari sampingnya . Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya pasrah menerima, seperti suami takut istri, yah seperti itulah .

"Kau bodoh Hyukjae, kau bodoh , kau bodoh !"

"Mian haeyo"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Hyukjaeee ! kenapa kau membaca setelah tiga tahun aku menuliskannya "

Donghae lelah terus memukuli wajah dan kepala Hyukjae, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali merebahkan tubuhnya . Ia pun memunggungi Hyukjae yang berbaring disebelahnya .

"Hae, maaf ya, ya "

"Jangan sentuh aku bodoh !"

**Lee SUhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::**

FF gaze yang saya buat karna efek membaca komik .

Ok, tak ada kata yang bisa katakan . Tangan saya sudah sangat lelah untuk menuliskan kata-kata .

Mind RnR please?


End file.
